Power Failure
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: There has been a power failure in the snowstorm and the lines are down! No electricity...oh no, what will Team Galactic do?


**Power Failure**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within

* * *

><p>Oh no! There had been a colossal snowstorm near Team Galactic's Base and even though snow is lovely, this snow was evil. So evil in fact, it has brought down a nearby power line and thus plunged the Base into darkness.<p>

"Stupid snowstorm", said Cyrus, peering out of a window and watching the snow fall softly from a steel blue sky. "Now I must go outside and repair the power lines".

"You can't go out in this", said a concerned Mars. "You'll freeze".

"I'll put my coat on".

"That won't help", said Saturn, looking up from his iPad (which had a battery life of about 72 hours). The temperature outside is -10C".

"I'll put my hat on too", said Cyrus.

"Don't be silly, Boss", said Mars. "It's *much* too cold".

"It is cold in here too", said Cyrus. "The heaters are powered with electricity and once they run out of stored energy, the temperature will drop".

"It won't drop to -10 though", said Jupiter.

"I must repair the power lines", said Cyrus. "I have to hurry before it gets dark".

"Boss, do you even know how to fix them?" Saturn asked.

"I can learn", said Cyrus, going over to Saturn. "I can borrow your laptop and read up about it online".

"And how long will that take?" asked Saturn, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a fast learner".

"Oh, this is silly! Anyway, you'll still get cold", said Mars. "Just be patient; some linemen will be along soon to repair them. You can play on Saturn's laptop while we wait".

"Alright then", Cyrus finally said. He accepted the laptop off Saturn and sat on the settee with it. Saturn played some games on his mobile. Mars and Jupiter had a Pokemon battle in the Battle Chamber.

Outside, the light gradually faded; the clouds turning dark blue. The Base began to turn cold as the power trickled out of the heaters. Mars and Jupiter returned, shivering a little and Cyrus put the laptop down.

"It is becoming cold. I am going to phone the electricity board and ask how long it will be until they have restored the power".

Saturn, Mars and Jupiter all watched Cyrus as he dialled the correct number and spoke on the phone. "Yes, can I speak to the Boss?" he was saying. "No, I won't wait. I am Cyrus, Leader of Team Galactic and if you don't put me through immediately, I will do terrible things to...thank you".

Saturn smirked and allowed Jupiter and Mars to cuddle up to him on the settee because they were cold.

"Hello, yes, the power lines are down. How long will it take to repair them? I am not fussy; I will not expect the answer in seconds. As long as you can be accurate to the nearest five minutes, that will be enough for now".

Cyrus listened to the chap on the other end. He lowered his eyebrows about half a nanometre, which was the only indication that he wasn't happy.

"Nobody is working on the power lines because it's too dark?" he said. "They won't be repaired until morning?"

Saturn winced. "That guy is in trouble now", he whispered to the girls.

"Alright, if your men are so weak, I shall have to do it myself. Goodbye Sir and I hope your Pokemon eat you". Cyrus pressed the end call button and turned to face his commanders.

"Nobody is repairing the power lines. Saturn, please lend me your laptop again. I must learn how to myself".

"Boss, don't be silly", said Saturn patiently. "It is now -16C outside and it's dark".

"I'll put on my coat, hat, gloves and take a torch with me", said Cyrus.

"Why not just wait until morning?" Jupiter asked.

"It's too cold in here", said Cyrus. "You will all freeze if I don't save you and you are loyal and reliable commanders and I would be a useless Boss if I let you freeze to death".

Saturn got up from the settee. "I can do something about that".

"Yes? You are going to come outside with me and help me to repair the power lines?"

"Well, not exactly", said Saturn. "But just wait a minute and I will bring in something that will help us all".

"Alright, I shall wait", said Cyrus. Saturn grinned and left the room. Cyrus glanced over to the settee at Mars and Jupiter.

"If I sit down on the settee, will you two automatically assume that I am cold and attempt to help me by cuddling up to me to share your body warmth?" he asked.

"Yes, Boss, of course", said Mars and Jupiter.

"Thank you for warning me of my anticipated dire peril. I shall stand". Cyrus put his arms behind his back and waited for Saturn to return.

Indeed, soon Saturn came back, wheeling a Calor Gas heater in front of him. He smiled and parked it in front of the settee. Mars and Jupiter cheered and Cyrus was expressionless.

"See, this will keep us all warm", he said. "And I have this too". Reaching into his pocket, Saturn took out a roll of soft cotton bandages.

"That was a good idea of yours Saturn", said Cyrus. "Well done, I am impressed".

"Thank you Boss", said Saturn, pleased.

"What are the bandages for?" asked Jupiter.

"Well, we may not need them", said Saturn.

"I know what they are for", said Cyrus suddenly. "They are needed for assisting me in repairing the power line".

Saturn looked innocent, while the girls sighed.

"Boss, haven't you given up that idea yet?" Mars asked.

"No, of course not", said Cyrus. "You three can stay indoors and stay warm in front of the Calor heater. I shall brave the snowstorm and repair the power lines".

"No, Boss!" said Mars anxiously. "You already look cold enough as it is".

Saturn smirked and whispered something in Mars' ear. Mars nodded and then whispered the same thing to Jupiter. Cyrus continued to talk about going outside; unaware of what was passing between his commanders.

"Now I must go and fetch my coat and hat and gloves", he said, heading for the door. Saturn, Mars and Jupiter jumped up, raced towards him and grabbed him. Before Cyrus could even get his breath to protest, they put his arms behind his back and tied them there with some of the bandages.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cyrus asked, as they marched him over to the settee. "You're not allowed to capture me. I'm your Boss!"

"Shush", said Saturn. "We're just looking after you, don't worry".

"No, I don't want to sit there", said Cyrus. "I have to repair the power lines". Mars and Jupiter put him to sit and Saturn pulled the throw off the back of the settee. They all nestled up close to Cyrus and then Saturn turned up the Calor heater.

"Awww, it's OK, Boss, shush now", said Mars, ruffling his hair. Cyrus held his body stiff and shook his head.

"You must release me at once. I don't want us to be affectionate in the name of keeping warm".

"Arceus, does he ever shut up?" asked Jupiter.

"Well, put it this way...we won't tell him again to", Saturn said. He grinned at Cyrus in a reassuring way.

"It's OK, really. It's pretty late now anyway so I thought we could all just go to sleep on the settee, don't you know. We'll be nice and warm and when we wake up tomorrow, the lines will probably be fixed".

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me", said Jupiter.

"Me too", said Mars.

"It is a terrible idea", said Cyrus. "And if I felt emotions, I would be unhappy about this. You are in lots of trouble now, Saturn and when you release me tomorrow morning, you will be punished".

Saturn shook his head in mock sorrow.

"Don't say I didn't want him", he said to the girls.

Then Saturn took the remaining bandages and used them to gag Cyrus. Cyrus stared at him, so shocked and Mars and Jupiter couldn't help but giggle.

"That's in the morning though", said Saturn cheerfully. "And I wanna sleep now, so..."

He settled down in between Cyrus and Jupiter. Mars curled up to Cyrus on his other side, tucking the throw around them. Saturn grinned and put his head on Cyrus's shoulder.

"I'll worry about that all tomorrow", he finished up. "Night Boss!"

* * *

><p><em>(Yes, I was sober when I wrote this).<em>


End file.
